The change in Harry
by ChibiYuffie1
Summary: Harry isnt they way he was anymore and with the new girl around no one thinks he every will be again.
1. Hermione say

Im tell you right now I think this story is turing out to be shit but hey I mean might as well show you all anyways? Well read it and if you want flame it I would love it if you did tanks!  
  
*~ THE CHANGE IN HARRY~*  
  
Harry's green eyes has gotten darker then I last saw them, he's become cold he doesn't even talk to me. I was his best friend I mean sure I'm going out with Ron but that doesn't have to change anything, right? Ron's told me about the way he screams when he asleep I confronted him about it and he just looked at me like I was the crazy one. I just don't get it he doesn't talk anyone, well except that new slytherin girl, I think he might fancy her. She is really pretty I am jealous but I got my man, so I got nothing to worry about.  
  
Her name is Lilia, long black hair with dark blue eyes.now that I think about it maybe even colder looking then Harrys, but lets not get into that I remember the first times she walked in.  
  
*~FLASH BACK~*  
  
"Harry why do you think the teachers are so troubled?" I asked stupidly to get some words out of him. He just rolled his eyes " Well Hermione, let me think, you think because Voldemort is back with full strength or power and of followers?" he's so sarcastic sometimes. Before I could even react to his remark, she walked in as if she was the queen, walked with such superior and grace that all the guys feened for her not that her looks would have helped because she was already much more mature then any girls our age. She was wearing a dark black rope and tight black clothes underneath, showing off her "perfect" body. You can see weapons clearly, the only sliver parts on her.  
  
Her cold eyes passed by all our tables then stopped right on Harry and he smirked staring into her eyes. I looked back and forth but they didn't even acknowledge each other as she walked by straight to Professor Snape. I looked at Ron and his eyes followed her figure everywhere. I glared at her and I guess that she saw and looked directly at me. I know I blushed, but its like she has a spell on her, her look was like intoxicating I just wanted to look more.  
  
She walked to the Slytherin table and sat down and that's when we all figured out that she wasn't a student but a protector.(well we didn't figure out Professor Dumbledore made a announcement before she sat down).the thing is that she doesn't look more then 17years old. "Harry you know her?" I asked another question. "Why do you keep bugging him Hermione?" Ron standing up for his friend asked her. " I don't know I'm just curious, that's all." Harry turned my direction "Well keep out of my business and then everything would be fine you wouldn't have to question me so much." He responded coldly to me. His face never shows emotion, I feel so bad..  
  
*~END OF FLASHBACK~*  
  
Even then I knew something was up, I left alone and I went with Ron now I wish I didn't because I don't even speak to him anymore, no one does really.  
  
Oh look here he comes.I stare at him as he walks by he doesn't even look at me gosh things are getting too weird for me..  
  
Haha told you that would be shit, well REVIEW plz cuz I kno that many aren't going to read it but hey if u do might as well give ur opinions ~ChibiYuffie 


	2. Rons POV

Well since Darklight: Vampire girl and brandon had actually reviewed my story and asked for more I just thought I would give them something. Maybe more of you will read and enjoy it.  
  
*~ THE CHANGE IN HARRY~*  
  
That girl, honestly thinking she can just walk in this school and take my friend away. Sure she's hot and those eyes are sexy, but what shes doing to my friend is unforgiveable. Not only is he sitting at the Slytherin table talking to her oh no he has to go and talk to the others too. I could have swore I saw him talk to Draco the other day. That Lilia is not to be trusted, oh yah shes a protector.yah but a protector of what. That's what I want to know, from what I can see all shes doing is turning Harry even more Dark.  
  
"Maybe Hermione is right that Harry fancies her, but that doesn't mean that he could just go and leave us. He didn't even congratulate me when I asked Hermione out! I need to snap him out of his trance that she has over him. "Ron's thoughts were interrupted as Harry walked in through the portrait, but he wasn't alone this time. My eyes narrowed at the sight of Lilia sexy body next to him with all those silver weapons, I wonder what they all are.  
  
Her cold eyes swept the room quickly, before turning around to exit. Harry caught her hand and pulled her back. "You promised", was all I heard Harry say to her. Her beautiful face turned into a smirk, "I promised, yes, but you never told me when or where. So with that dear boy I shall return when I want. "She made him release her hand from his grasp. Her cold eyes bored into his then left.  
  
I stayed quiet for a few minutes before I thought I should say something. " So.umm.Harry what was all that about?", timidly I asked hoping he might give me a brief answer. Unfortunately all I got was what I always got since she came, a cold glare and then he played confused and leaves.  
  
I sunk into the couch even more, but stood upright when the portrait opened again, but this time it wasn't Lilia. Oh no it was my wonderful Hermione, her pretty face stuck in a book like usual. Gosh, some things never change (like Hermione) and some do (like Harry). My lovely lady looks up and smiles that innocent smile of her, gosh how I love her. Did I just say LOVE? I mean like.like.I'm too young to love.aren't I? Why do I always confuse myself?! WHY!  
  
"Ron, are you ok?" Hermione's worried voice ends my confused thoughts. I smiled a bright one just for her. She stopped worrying right away. "So anything happen while I was gone? Did you finish your Charms homework?", Hermione questioned me, gosh why does she always do that?! "Nothing out of the usual, well except that Lilia came in with Harry today." I looked at her face and i see that she was listening intensely at what I just said. "Really? So, what happened?! Did you ask Harry about it, what did you hear, did Lilia say anything, did you hear her voice, oh my god you did wow how did it sound?!" she bombarded me with questions so quickly I wasn't sure I even heard them all.  
  
"Hermione chill out, please. Yes I heard her voice, it was rich with beauty just like her. Not saying your not beautiful as well,. Well you know what I mean. Umm, and I tried to ask Harry but he did the usual." Hermione's face full of understanding of what I ment, I continued "Oh and all I heard was that Harry said to her You promised, then shes all like yah I did but you didn't say when or where I should or something like that." I looked at Hermione's face again but this time she was thinking and hard you can tell cause she does this cute biting of her bottom lip. She looks so kissable right now, but I don't want to disturb my girl.  
  
"Ron.", she said suddenly. "Hmm?" I responded as I tried to focus off her lips. "We really need to talk to Harry, I mean he doesn't like us but, I don't want him to get hurt." She said concerned, but im in shock. "What do you mean he doesn't like us?!" Hermione justed sighed and shook her head. "Ron why are you so slow?".  
  
That's all and if you want more, then just review, even if you don't like it. You can just tell me your opinion  
  
-ChibiYuffie1 


End file.
